


Take Care to Avoid the Mistletoe

by ostrichfever (soulsinthecandlewax)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsinthecandlewax/pseuds/ostrichfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malaya and Christa pull a prank on the boys. But was it the best idea?</p>
<p>Happy birthday, my guy. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care to Avoid the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyYourGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyYourGuy/gifts).



“Ugh, I’m pretty sure that’s the longest shift I’ve worked since I got here,” Mario grumbled as he and Angus headed towards the locker room.

“Oh, stop whining,” came the reply, “It wasn’t that bad, and besides, at least we weren’t in code black the whole time like last week. That was a nightmare.”

“Now who’s whining?” Mario smirked and Angus rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. I just wanna go home and sleep for a couple weeks,” he said and pushed through the door, Mario right behind him.

“Good luck with that. We’ll be right back here tomorrow.”

“Awe, look who’s bickering again,” Malaya teased from the other side of the room. 

“It’s like they’re already married,” Christa agreed, unable to keep the grin from her face. She shoved her stethoscope in her locker before closing it and turning towards Angus and Mario. She let her eyes travel up a few feet above them and her grin got bigger. Malaya giggled and followed suit.

Mario looked up toward the ceiling and felt his heart drop down into his stomach. Mistletoe; there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging down from the tiles above them. _Who would put mistletoe in a locker room?_ He turned and glared back at Malaya and Christa, who were already halfway out the door.

“Merry Christmas, boys,” was the last thing Malaya said before she and Christa were gone, leaving the two of them alone once again. Mario could feel Angus’ eyes on him, but he wasn’t quite ready to face him, opting to put his stethoscope and badge inside his locker before turning around. 

Angus looked down at his feet, unsure of what to do. He knew how he felt about Mario, but was almost positive that it was one-sided. Mario had never shown any interest in being more than friends. Or liking men, for that matter. There was always the possibility that he did, and that he was interested in Angus, but testing that theory and being proven wrong didn’t sound too appealing. Maybe Angus could just ignore it, wait for Mario to either leave or say something. There wouldn’t be any harm in that, would there? Unless Mario did have feelings for him, then it would seem like Angus was blowing him off, even though that wasn’t the truth. He was overthinking this too much. Surely Mario wouldn’t think anything but a joke of it. Why was he acting so nervous about this? This was Mario, he shouldn’t be. So why were his hands shaking? Why couldn’t he slow the hammering in his chest?

He heard Mario clear his throat and looked up. Crap, how long had he been staring at the floor? Mario gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Don’t worry man, it’s a joke. They’re just messing around.”

Angus furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what was going through Mario’s head. “Okay,” he said finally. “You ready to head out?” 

“Nah, I think I’ll stick around for a bit.”

“Well, how are you getting home?” he asked. “I’m your ride, remember?” Angus closed his locker and turned to face Mario.

“I’ll catch a bus or something, don’t worry about it,” Mario shrugged and closed his locker as well. 

“Man, come on. I’m not gonna leave you stranded at work, and we’re both exhausted. Let’s just go.”

“You’re not obligated to drive me home, you know.”

“Mario, are you okay? What’s going on?” Angus inquired. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later.”

Angus wracked his brain, trying to think of what could be causing his friend so much sudden distress. Could it have been the mistletoe thing? It was the only logical thing he could come up with, but Mario had made his thoughts on the matter abundantly clear. If he had actually been upset by it, why had he dismissed the whole thing so quickly? By the time Angus pulled himself out of his thoughts, Mario was walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Mario was freaking out, to say the least. Angus was his best friend, he wasn’t supposed to have feelings for him. He barely even knew what those feelings were, let alone how to deal with them. It was completely uncharted territory for him. He heard footsteps behind him and disappeared into an empty operating theater, hoping to lose Angus to the vast hospital halls. 

He had no such luck. The door was pushed open a moment later, and Mario rolled his eyes. “I told you I’m fine,” he grumbled and sat down in one of the observation seats. 

“It was the thing Malaya and Christa pulled, wasn’t it? It pissed you off, or offended you… something,” he started, sitting down next to him. 

Mario just shook his head and laughed dryly. “You don’t know anything, man,” he scoffed. 

“Then would you talk to me?” When Mario didn’t say anything more, Angus continued, “Believe it or not, I can’t actually read minds.”

It was a few minutes before Mario said anything, but neither of them were in much of a hurry. Angus would wait as long as he needed to; he wouldn’t push until his best friend was ready to talk. But when he finally did say something, it was the last thing Angus expected to hear.

“I guess… I just got scared, okay?” Mario sighed dejectedly, the last of the adrenaline from their long shift leaving his body in a rush.

“Scared of what, of me?” 

“No. No, not you,” Mario cut him off quickly.

“Then what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything, Mario.”

“ _God_ , do you ever stop?”

“Stop what? I’m not following-”

“Being so damn incredible. It’s getting kind of annoying.”

Angus laughed. “Sorry, it’s in my blood. But really, anything. I’m always there for you.”

“If you don’t stop that, I’m gonna kiss you right here, mistletoe or no mistletoe.” Mario snapped his mouth shut, immediately regretting his words. He rubbed a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No,” this time Angus cut him off. A smile found it’s way back onto his face. “It’s fine.”

It took Mario a minute to realize what Angus said, then he felt a smile of his own forming as he turned to face him. 

“You ready to leave now?” Angus teased, a small chuckle escaping from his mouth.

“One thing first,” Mario answered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Angus’ chapped ones. The kiss wasn’t long or anything other than a quick peck, but it might as well have been for all the fireworks it set off in Angus’ stomach. To both him and Mario, it was the best kiss they’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending: “Believe it or not, I can’t actually read minds.” “Can you read lips?” “Wha-?” *kiss kiss fall   
> in love*


End file.
